Problem: Evaluate the infinite sum $\sum_{n=1}^{\infty}\frac{n}{n^4+4}$.
Answer: First, we can factor the denominator with a little give and take:
\begin{align*}
n^4 + 4 &= n^4 + 4n^2 + 4 - 4n^2 \\
&= (n^2 + 2)^2 - (2n)^2 \\
&= (n^2 + 2n + 2)(n^2 - 2n + 2).
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
\sum_{n=1}^\infty \frac{n}{n^4 + 4} & = \sum_{n=1}^\infty \frac{n}{(n^2 + 2n + 2)(n^2 - 2n + 2)} \\
&= \frac{1}{4} \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{(n^2 + 2n + 2) - (n^2 - 2n + 2)}{(n^2 + 2n + 2)(n^2 - 2n + 2)} \\
&= \frac 1 4 \sum_{n=1}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{n^2 - 2n + 2} - \frac{1}{n^2 + 2n + 2} \right) \\
&= \frac 1 4 \sum_{n=1}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{(n-1)^2 + 1} - \frac{1}{(n+1)^2 + 1} \right) \\
&= \frac{1}{4} \left[ \left( \frac{1}{0^2 + 1} - \frac{1}{2^2 + 1} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{1^2 + 1} - \frac{1}{3^2 + 1} \right) + \left( \frac{1}{2^2 + 1} - \frac{1}{4^2 + 1} \right) + \dotsb \right].
\end{align*}Observe that the sum telescopes. From this we find that the answer is $\dfrac 1 4 \left( \dfrac{1}{0^2 + 1} + \dfrac 1 {1^2 + 1} \right) = \boxed{\dfrac 3 8}$.